


Dinner Made with Love

by jaemnoya



Series: Domestic!NoRenMin Series [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Multi, Polyamory, inspired from the recent vlive where noren called jaemin during cooking show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemnoya/pseuds/jaemnoya
Summary: Dinner was always special and tonight is no different.Or: Jaemin is the house-husband of working Jeno and Renjun, and he prepares dinner for the three of them, as usual





	Dinner Made with Love

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm back and this time, it's norenmin! i love this ot3 so much and they're just so soft t o g e t h e r i believe they deserve a soft short domestic oneshot
> 
> as said in the tags, i was inspired to write this after the recent vlive of jaemin, jungwoo, kun and chenle cooking (well, jaemin and kun cooking while chenle and jungwoo assists. LMAO) jeno and renjun both called and i just thought, "this has to be written into a fic"
> 
> i hope this isn't the first domestic au fic written (if it is, WHAT TOOK THIS FANDOM SO LONG) because i /love/ this kind of au. it's so pure and soft.
> 
> well, enough talking >< i hope you'll enjoy this!

 

At the first ring, Jaemin shouted an “I’m coming!’ to no one in particular.

At the second ring, he picked the phone up.

“Jaemin-ah.”

“Mhm?”

“Jaemin-ah.”

“Yes, Jeno?”

A chuckle from the other line.

“I’ve picked Injun up. We’re on our way home.”

“I’m here!”

Renjun shouted from the background. Another chuckle from the other line.

“What’s for dinner, baby?”

“A secret~”

“A tease as ever. Well, it’s your cooking so I bet it’s amazing.”

Jaemin giggled, a little bashful at the compliment.

“Well, I gotta go and drive. We’ll see you soon.”

“I love you.”

Jeno chuckled.

“Mhm, yeah.”

“I love you, too, Nana!”

Jaemin chuckled as the call ended then put the phone down. He walked back to the kitchen where there came out a savory smell of roasted chicken. Jaemin hummed happily to himself as he continued to stir the mushroom soup. He glanced at his watch.  _ 19:34. A little late.  _ After a few more seconds of stirring, he turns off the fire and went on to prepare some salad

It wasn’t anything complicated, just some cabbages, sliced carrots, and grapes because Renjun loved those. He arranged them prettily in a small bowl, taking a stick of carrot and smiling when it was just right. He glanced at the oven and thought the chicken should be done by now. He put his gloves back on and turned the oven off. He winced a little at the scorching heat that came out as he pulled the oven open and hoped he won’t burn himself unlike last time.

Fortunately, he was able to take out the main dish out of the oven without hurting himself. He placed it on the counter and poked it with a fork, not that it helped. It seemed to be fine - at least from what he sees - so he continued on to prepare the table.  _ The two should be home any minute now. _

He quickly set the table, placing mats and plates on top of each. He laid out the utensils, then took out soup bowls for three people. He transferred the mushroom soup to a prettier container then placed it on the table. He laid the bowl of salad next to it and the platter of roasted chicken on the other side. He heard a car slowing down in front of the house and he smiled.

He prepared glasses for three and placed the pitcher of cold water with the glasses on the table. He nodded at his preparation with a smile and his smile grew wider when he heard the engine of the car go off. He walked towards the door to welcome his two lovers.

“We’re home- Oh, Jaemin.”

Jeno smiled as he embraced his lover around the waist and the other wrapping his around his neck. He planted a soft kiss on his lips and chuckled when Jaemin nuzzled his nose on his. Suddenly, he felt a smaller figure squeezing in between them. He laughed as he was pushed away.

“Injun~”

Jaemin cooed, kissing Renjun’s forehead. The smaller one whimpered a little.

“Aw, what’s wrong, baby?”

“Work is shit.”

Jaemin laughed.

“Wanna switch?”

“And die of food poisoning? No thanks.”

He laughed harder.

“Well, I smell something good, as usual. Can we eat, my loves?”

Jeno asked and slid his arms around their waist. Renjun nodded in agreement and Jaemin let him push him to lead the way to the dining room.

Renjun let out a squeak of excitement when he saw what Jaemin had prepared for them and grabbed a stick of carrot in the process. Jeno scolded him for not washing his hands but only got a ‘blep’ from the smaller one in reply. Jaemin softened at the scene and sighed lovingly at the two of them.

After washing their hands, they headed towards the table and started eating. Jaemin served them soup and smiled at their reactions. They were most likely tired so a good warm soup was perfect. Jeno got himself his portion of the chicken, while Renjun snacked on the grapes.

“You’re not eating, Nana?”

Renjun asked, getting himself a portion of the chicken as well.

“I’m full just watching you both.”

“Sweet, but I’m not taking bullshit. Eat, Jaemin.”

Jaemin laughed when Jeno served him chicken.

“Okay, okay.”

Over dinner, Jeno and Renjun talked about their day while Jaemin silently listened to their story. He would chuckle every now and then, finding their day amusing. When Jeno noticed him to be simply listening, he nudged at him.

“So, how was your day, baby?”

Jaemin blushed at the sudden attention he received from the two.

“Well, um, I went out to meet up with Hyuck and his kids. Yoojin and Yuna were precious as always.”

“You really love kids, huh?”

Jaemin beamed and nodded.

“Maybe we should adopt.”

Jeno suggested and Renjun nodded at him. They both turned their heads towards Jaemin, who seemed flustered at the thought.

“A-Are you guys fine with that? And a kid with three parents? Oh my-”

Renjun reached for Jaemin’s hand and caressed it with his thumb. Jeno followed to do the same.

“Calm down, Jaemin.”

They spoke in unison.

“What’s wrong with that? I honestly get jealous when you carry one of Donghyuck’s kids. You look lovely whenever you do that.”

Jeno shrugged his shoulders.

“It doesn’t have to be immediately, Nana,”

Renjun started.

“But you seem like you want to have at least one tiny man or little girl to cherish. We just want to let you know that we’re fine with it.”

Jaemin felt his eyes getting a little teary and he immediately rubbed them to wipe them away. He sniffed.

“I… Thank you.”

Jeno chuckled and leaned in to kiss Jaemin’s cheek. Renjun got up to hug him and kiss him on the other cheek.

“I love you both so so much.”

Jaemin whispered as Jeno joined in the cuddling. Seconds later, they broke the hug to continue dinner.

Dinnertime was lively and full of love as usual.

  
  


 

Jeno offered to wash the dishes but Jaemin only gave him a peck and told him to go prepare for bed.

“You must be tired, baby.”

“But you do all the housework.”

“Isn’t that our arrangement? Now go and let me wash the dishes.”

Jeno kissed Jaemin’s lips one last time before leaving to prepare for the night. He hummed to himself as he cleaned the plates one by one.

When he turned the faucet off as he finished rinsing the last bowl, he felt a pair of arms around his waist. Immediately, he knew who it was.

“Injun~ You’re done?”

The small one nodded as he yawned.

“Aren’t you going to join us, Nana?”

“In a little while, okay? Go cuddle with Jeno.”

Renjun let out a soft chuckle.

“M’kay. That sounds nice.”

Renjun walked and left the kitchen. Jaemin stretched his arms and proceeded to the bathroom to wash himself for the night.

After a quick warm shower, Jaemin yawned and finally felt the drowsiness kicking in. As he entered the room, he spotted Jeno tickling Renjun. The smaller one was letting out fits of giggles and some “s-stop!” muffled in between. Jaemin giggled at the sight and walked towards them to save Renjun.

“Baby, Renjun won’t be able to breathe.”

He lightly scolded as he pulled Renjun away and placed him between his legs. Indeed, Renjun was breathing heavily in between giggles. He rested his back on Jaemin’s chest. Jeno only grinned.

“Want you to be my next victim?”

“I prefer sleeping in peace, dear.”

Jaemin planted a soft kiss on Renjun’s cheek. He earned a soft yawn.

“Someone is sleepy.”

“Like I said, work is shit.”

Jaemin and Jeno chuckled.

“Then we should sleep. Tonight, it’s Jeno’s turn to be in the middle, right?”

Jaemin made his way towards the other side of Jeno and snuggled. Renjun laid down and finally breathed normally. Jeno wrapped his arm around Renjun’s shoulders before kissing his temple.

“Good night, Injun.”

“Mhm, ‘night.”

Renjun whispered before dozing off. Jaemin chuckled at the side. Jeno turned towards him, raising an eyebrow.

“Do I get a good night kiss?”

“Mhm, only if you say ‘I love you’ to me.”

“Then, I love you, Na Jaemin.”

Jaemin blushed and slapped Jeno’s arm lightly. He didn’t think he’d actually obey.

“I love you too.”

He squeaked and pecked Jeno’s nose before turning his back to him. Jeno scoffed and turned him back around.

“That’s not what I meant, Nana.”

Jaemin squealed as Jeno pulled him close. He leaned to kiss Jaemin’s lips, and was hoping it would last a little longer. However-

“Would you two keep it down? I’m trying to sleep here.”

Renjun groaned before turning his back to his two noisy lovers. Jeno and Jaemin apologized before softly laughing to each other.

It was another cuddly night.

**Author's Note:**

> that's it! haha it's short but short fluffs are kinda something i like to write (although watch her grow begs to differ... haha!)
> 
> i did my best to give all ships equal moments and different ways of expressing their love for each other (although i think i lacked a little bit on noren? forgive me ;;) (also if there is too much nomin, im not sorry)
> 
> oof now this is out, i want to take this moment to say that norenmin is the most beautiful ot3 (right next to 95 line of svt ;w;) and we should appreciate the pairs AND the ot3. love triangles are fine but dont forget norenmin is also relationship that loves one another <3 poly relationships exist, you know!
> 
> well, that's all! ^^ i hope you enjoyed this!
> 
>  
> 
> (oh and maybe i might make a series of oneshots of domestic au. most probably mostly norenmin uwu but might add pairings if i feel like it. aha)
> 
> (for now this is a stand alone)


End file.
